


'Assassin?' I Think You Mean 'New Girlfriend'

by J_J_Janson



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Mandalorian!Selena, Multi, Sith Lord!Camilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_J_Janson/pseuds/J_J_Janson
Summary: Camilla is a Lord of the Sith and ruler of her own planet. To the dismay of her bodyguard and girlfriend, Selena, Camilla's attention is drawn to the latest assassin to come after her life, Beruka. With the cold war between the Republic and the Empire going strong, there are enemies on all sides. But is any force in the Galaxy a match for the love between these three dangerous women?





	'Assassin?' I Think You Mean 'New Girlfriend'

_3600 years before the destruction of the Death Star, a different Sith Empire appeared out of nowhere in the far corner of The Galaxy, declaring war on the Republic. Thus began the Great Galactic War, with the Empire swiftly conquering a huge swathe of the galaxy. Eventually, they launched an attack on Coruscant and forced the Republic into an unfair peace treaty. Two years later, cold war reigns between the Republic and Empire._

_Camilla is a Lord of the Sith, a rank equivalent to the Jedi Knight. She served in the Great Galactic War under her father, Darth Garon, and was given control of one of the systems she helped conquer: Lasve Egas. The luxury world suits Camilla well, even if it is on the border between the Republic and Empire. She lives in the lap of luxury, protected by her bodyguard-turned-girlfriend, Selena._

_But someone as powerful as Camilla is bound to make enemies. So far, she's managed to fend them off, but this next assassin will be a bit different from the rest._  
***

Camilla hated to be predictable, it was very dangerous for the ruler of an entire system to be predictable, but she couldn’t help herself from a steak dinner at her favorite restaurant. And besides, this time she wanted to be predictable.

Camilla arrived in a violet suit with her lightsaber at her hip, Selena following close behind in an expensive ruby red dress. They let themselves in, and picked out a free table because who would stop Lord Camilla, Sith lord and ruler of the Lasve Egas system, and her gorgeous bodyguard and girlfriend. Other diners whispered to each other, in irritated tones if they didn’t recognize Camilla and fearful tones if they did. She did not have a reputation for wanton destruction as other Sith did, but she was still a Sith. And the well-informed knew she was a veteran of the ‘Great Galactic War’ that had culminated in the Sacking of Coruscant. 

The wait staff was familiar with Camilla, her bold nature, and the fact that they had nothing to fear from her. One of them approached the table they had selected just as Camilla pulled out a chair for Selena. “Would you like your usual, my Lord?”

“Of course, dear, it’s why I’m here.” She turned to Selena, who was already leaning back in her chair. “And you, my dear?”

Selena waved her hand dismissively. “I’m not picky. I’ll just take the special.”

The waiter nodded, and without another word left to deliver their orders. 

“One more thing dear,” Camilla called after him. “I’d like to pay for the dinners of everyone here tonight.” 

The waiter stopped, turned to look at her with a stunned look on his face, but decided not to ask any questions. “Yes my lord, I’ll see to it.”

“What was that about?” Selena asked.

“It’s tradition to pay for a lady’s dinner on your first date with her, isn’t it?” Camilla asked with a knowing smile.

“How is this our first date? What about all those other dinners, including several here? The beach resort? The pleasure yacht? And what does that have to do with paying for everyone else?”

“Well, if I just paid for her, she’d know I know who she is. But if I pay for everyone she’ll just be confused.” Camilla had a wistful look on her face.

“Who?” Selena wasn’t a fan of this game, but she knew Camilla wanted to play. “What’s her name?” She began scanning the crowd. Was Camilla hoping to court some politician’s wife? 

“I don’t know her name. It’s just the latest assassin after my life. She’s cute, so I thought I’d take her out to dinner. If I make a habit of coming here at the same time on the same day, she’ll arrive here early for us looking for an opening.” Camilla still had a wistful look on her face.

Selena began groping for the blaster strapped to her thigh. “Another one? I’m not just your mistress, so if you sense one could you please tell me so I can deal with it?”

Before Selena could start brandishing her blaster about, Camilla reached under the table and took Selena’s hand. “Now now, I knew if it went beyond what I could handle you would step in and save me. Besides, I still have this under control.”

Camilla closed her eyes, reaching out with the Force. Four tables over, a loan diner nibbled at her food, wearing a simple suit and with little attention paid to her short mess of steel-blue hair. As with any experienced killer, her feelings were muted, as if shrouded in grey. But there was a sharp attentiveness that stood out. And no bloodlust. Although that was no guarantee, especially with a skilled assassin as this one seemed to be, she seemed cautious enough to wait for an opening. 

“She’s fine. She’s had me in the crosshairs of a sniper rifle more than once, but she hasn’t fired yet. As long as I don’t give her a chance to kill me, I can admire her cute face from afar.”

Selena pinched the bridge of her nose. “Well, as long as you aren’t being stupid about this and she has ‘a cute face’ then I’ll just stop doing my job and let an assassin follow you to your favorite restaurant. I’ll even let you pay for her dinner, because that’s more credits she can spend on weapons to kill you.” 

“I’m glad you understand,” Camilla said with a small but sharp smile.

Just as they reached their understanding, the waiter returned with a platter of food. “Your dinner is-”

A speeder crashed through the front door without warning, and gunmen quickly began to swarm out.

As soon as the speeder crashed through the door, Selena kicked their table up to serve as a barrier, ducking behind it and drawing her blaster. 

Camilla stared forlornly at her steak, lying on the ground beside their toppled waiter, and Selena had to pull her behind the table. 

The rest of the diners were either frozen in place or running for their lives.

The presumed head of the party crashers stepped forward, holding a gatling blaster. “Lord Camilla, come out so we can kill you quickly.”

“Camilla,” Selena whispered, “That assassin called in backup.”

Camilla shook her head, still distracted by the loss of her steak. “No, she’s as surprised as we are, I felt it in the Force. It seems there’s more than one person after my life at the moment.”

Selena grimaced. “We are on the border with the Republic, do you think-”

Camilla shook her head. “It’s unlikely. But let’s leave a couple alive so we can ask.”

The goon with the gatling blaster pointed his weapon at a nearby waitress. “Where is she?”

All the waitress could do was quake with fear.

He sighed. “Well, I guess if I make an example of you, the next one will spit it out.”

With that, he lifted his weapon, aiming it at the shaking waitress.

And in an instant he was flying through the air as if he’d been hit by a speeder, smashing into the wall with a sickening crunch.

The goons turned as one to look at their fallen leader, only to turn back around when they heard the unmistakable hiss of a lightsaber coming to life.

Burning red blade in hand, Camilla began to walk towards them. “You’ve ruined my dinner. Prepare to die.”

Most of the intruders were so stunned by the sudden turn of events that they hesitated to react. One, however, raised his blaster rifle towards Camilla.

And was promptly shot in the head.

Selena ducked back behind the cover of her table, although no return fire was directed her way.

That left four intruders, who had finally begun to move. Two of them had a blaster in one hand and a riot shield in the other, and began to fire at Camilla. 

A flick of her wrist was all it took to batt the blaster bolts back at them, but their shields caught the blow.

Camilla raised her left hand, and the room lit up as blue lightning ignited in the air between Camilla and her attackers, their shields melting under the crackling power of Camilla’s force lightning. In the space of seconds, their shields had melted, their blasters blown a fuse, and they lay twitching on the ground.

She left them drooling on the floor, having secured the captives she needed.

That left two more. She looked from her victims to find her final opponents.

She saw them through the windshield of their speeder, trying to flee. One was frantically working the controls, trying to reverse out of the restaurant.

Camilla lifted her hand once again, and this time nothing seemed to happen.

There was no lightning.

And the speeder did not move.

The goon behind the driver’s seat was clutching at his throat, as if Camilla’s clawed fingers were squeezing the life out of him.

She slowly stalked towards the speeder, even as the last remaining goon reached around for the controls and began a haphazard retreat.

Once outside, he turned the vehicle around and began to fly off.

The control stabled out once the two intruders were out of Camilla’s direct line of sight, and the one she’d been choking could catch his breath and take control.

Camilla stepped into the cold night just as they rose into the air, easily fifty feet in the air. 

One last time, Camilla reached her hand out, this time making a firm fist.

The speeder’s engine crumbled like a can, and the speeder lost all propulsion and crashed back to the ground.

Behind her, Camilla heard one last blast. This one had the distinctive crackle of a stun bolt, and turned to see a blue-haired woman in a suit slumped on the ground, holdout blaster in her hand. 

Selena shrugged at Camilla, lifting her skirts to strap her blaster to her thigh. “You were right, she is cute.”

***

Beruka awoke in a police interrogation room, shackled to the table in front of her.

It seemed her attempt to shoot the Sith in the back had failed. It had been a risk to take advantage of that unknown group of mercenaries, and one that would cost Beruka time and the element of surprise.

Using her tongue, she reached behind her mollar to find a small bit of metal. With a couple of taps, the tiny sensor deactivated the magnet that attached it to the metal filling in her tooth, and she was able to spit out the small pin. 

As she began picking the lock to her cuffs, she began to recall her escape plan.

First, she would need to sneak out of this interrogation room, then identify which of the world’s police stations she had been brought to. From there, she would make use of the research she had done on each of them to plan the best escape route, then make her way off-planet.

Or, rather, she would leave a trail that led off-planet. Hopefully that would be enough to throw off the suspicions of that Sith and her bodyguard long enough for Beruka to plan another assassination attempt. She had not bungled a job this badly in years, and would see it to completion.

Just as her cuffs fell from her wrists, two all-to familiar figures strutted into the interrogation room. Lord Camilla and her Mandalorian bodyguard, Selena. Although Beruka would not have recognized them had she not studied their pictures, as they wore silly mockeries of police uniforms, designed for a sexual appearance. Camilla’s substantial cleavage and biceps were on display, as was Selena’s toned figure. 

Camilla comfortably sat down in the chair opposite Beruka, enjoying the show she was putting on. Selena’s face was as bright red as her hair.

Beruka said nothing.

Camilla simply smiled at her.

After several seconds of awkward silence, Selena grumbled, “Can we please just get this over with, I want to get out of this thing.”

Camilla turned her attention to Selena for a moment. “You can take it off whenever you’d like. Go ahead, give us a show.”

Selena’s face found a way to turn an even brighter shade of red than before. “You know what I meant,” she growled, trying to hide the embarrassment. 

Camilla turned back to Beruka. “So, who hired you to kill me?”

Beruka shrugged. “I do not know or care. I was given a job, and plan to complete it.”

“So you have no issues with me personally. Is that right?”

“I don’t care who you are.”

Camilla noticed Beruka was putting effort into keeping her eyes locked with Camilla’s. The assassin’s first instinct must have been to let her gaze flit about, processing everything, every little movement, searching for nervous tics and hidden weapons. But Beruka did not once let her eyes leave Camilla’s face. 

Looking through the Force wasn’t necessary to see Beruka’s professionally schooled interest in Camilla. 

“So, where did you observe me? Did you only watch me while I was out in public? Or do you have cameras set up to observe my residence? Within my residence?” Beruka did not respond, so Camilla continued. “Did you set up cameras in my bathroom? Have you watched me bathe?”

“I have no intention of telling you of my methods.” Beruka was trying to hide behind her professional air, but she was becoming flustered. Was this Sith using some form of manipulation through the Force? No, she was simply relying on seduction. And it was working.

“That’s not a ‘no,’” Camilla whispered. 

Beruka tried to change the subject. “Why haven’t you just killed me already. I know nothing about my employer, so I am only a danger to you if I am left alive. There is no need for these games, or the silly uniforms. Just finish the job already.”

Camilla turned back to Selena. “I told you the uniforms would work.”

Selena just shook her head. “Nope, stop acknowledging me. I’m not here, and I’m not wearing this blasted outfit. I’m in my happy place, and there’s nothing you can pay me to make me play along with your game any further.”

Camilla sighed, because Selena was no fun. She turned back to Beruka. “Well, I thought you were cute. So I thought I’d make you a job offer: Help me get the fool who hired you.”

Beruka shook her head. “If you think you can buy off the contract on your head, you’re mistaken. My reputation would not survive such an act, so I may as well let you kill me now.”

“Oh, I have no intention of buying up my contract. You can come for my life whenever you wish, dear. I’m simply taking out a hit on your other client, which I do not believe is against your code. Am I wrong?”

Beruka was too stunned to answer. 

Selena, however, barked, “Camilla, are you really going to trust someone who’s after your life? She’s as likely to kill you as her old client, and could make a fortune going after both of you. She’s dangerous.”

Camilla’s eyes were on a wavering Beruka, her reply to Selena truly meant for Beruka. “I like my women dangerous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, after the restaurant scene bouncing around in my head for almost a year, I'm finally posting this. It took many, many tries to get it how I wanted it, but I'm happy with the finished project. Meanwhile, the opening crawl only came together today. I wanted to provide exposition for people who have only seen the Star Wars movies and haven't played the Old Republic MMO, and was worried a big exposition dump before the opening scene would be a turn off, but then I remembered this is Star Wars and so I just did an opening crawl. 
> 
> These three are some of my favorite characters in the entire Fire Emblem franchise, and I'm super excited to write them. I hope people like my weird AU.


End file.
